


That's too bad.

by purplesheep22



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kuso?, M/M, Students
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 喜闻乐见(?)的大学AU。来自“你丫好烦三十题”。





	That's too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> 大学AU，两位均为二十多岁，有恶搞，OOC，非常OOC，但是好想写 (趴地)   
> 企图搞笑，企图治疗话唠，这俩企图都不咋成功。(收拾包裹跑路

 

 

1\. 不小心看到恋人(现在还不是)在自慰

       房门“啪”地关上。

       Mike刚扔掉手纸，正提着裤子，面前的小电影还在放着。

       门又被一下子拉开，刚才一闪而过的金色脑袋正式出现在眼前，劈头就问：“你是谁？”

       “Mike Banning,” 看见对方依然一脸莫名其妙，他好心地补充道，“你最好看看你的手机。”

 

2\. 做爱时要不要关灯

       来人这才想起上楼时看到的通知，把手中的书和电脑包放到桌上，在图书馆泡了三天后的疲惫重新从身体深处浮了起来：“抱歉，我手机没电了——叫我Ben就行，法学院，第三年。东西都搬进来了？”

       “Mike，刚转过来，犯罪学，大二。连隔壁刚来的都知道你一般不着窝，都收拾好了，你这沙发倒是真宽敞。”

       “那就好，”他给自己倒了杯水，重新抱起资料，手放在里间门把手上时忍不住回头评论，“你干这事儿开那么多灯？”

       “你喜欢我关完了灯再来？”

       Ben翻了个白眼，啪嗒关上了门。

 

3\. 拖延症

       “你买色拉酱了吗？”

       “上周末你不是说要去超市吗？” 声音从房间里传来。

       Mike叹了口气：“意面酱呢？”

       “好像还剩一点儿，在柜子上层。”

       “噢，那点儿我前天用了。”

       “不然你干脆点外卖好了，” Ben从房间里走出来，终于没有再隔墙对喊，“也给我来一份儿。”

 

4\. 杀人现场一样的房间

       当他穿过小客厅，眼神落到既作门厅又当厨房的流理台区域，电磁炉上的一摊红色让他惊呼出声：“Mike！你没事儿吧？”

       “噢，”对方闻声转头，一脸镇静，“我找到了点儿番茄酱，准备调一下味来着，没想到塑料瓶一挤就破了。”

 

5\. 放在冰箱里的食物被偷吃

       Ben叹了口气：“你真是个厨房杀手。”

       “你还好意思说我，昨天我特地带了剩饭回来做午餐，也不知道是被哪个调皮鬼偷吃了。”

       “那是你的？”

       “你愿意当成小仙子在半夜三点留给你的爱心夜宵，我也毫不介意。”

 

6\. 厨房战争

       “我以为是上周……”，他拍了拍脑袋，“真对不起。”

       “正巧给我一个机会向你展示独居热辣帅哥的必备技能——烹饪！”

       Ben刚想回嘴，低头看见对方连意面都没软，就打算直接往酱料里挑，立刻插手把电炉的功率调小。

       “等等，你干什么呢！”

       “装逼也得有这个实力啊，”Ben单手把木铲抢过来，“去去，坐沙发上去等着。”

       Mike咧开笑脸，毫不在意地把围裙取下来，往对方头上挂。

 

7\. 夏天被独占的电风扇

       他俩这套间相对挺便宜，符合背负学生贷款的Ben，也符合Mike陆军奖学金给出的限制。既有厨房又有卫生间，校内黄金位置，就是楼太老，没空调。

       唯有的一台立式风扇两人协商放在共用的客厅里，一般对着沙发。

       这安排没什么问题，只可惜Ben五天有课，四天都比Mike更晚结束。

       “不然你坐我怀里？”Mike霸着沙发，这样说过。

       他俩都清楚，反正Ben下课后也是要去图书馆的。

 

8\. 梦话

       也就是说，他一点儿也不意外在开门后看见斜歪在沙发上的Mike。

       “妈呀！”

       房间里一片漆黑，风扇开到最大档所制造的阴风，加上看似躺尸的对方的突然惊呼，倒是吓了他一跳。

       拧开夜灯，关掉风扇，Ben犹豫了一下，准备进屋去拿条毯子来。

       Mike不时得回基地参加紧急演练，大概是太累了。

       “我的老天啊！”

       等等，声音倒是依然沙哑，但听上去并非因为梦见了什么血腥场面，反而充满了激情。

       Ben把毛毯随意扔到四仰八叉地躺在沙发上的人身上。

 

9\. 在衣柜里翻出女装

       “噢。你发现了。”

       Ben用两只手指捻着系带，从共用储物柜里挑出一双大码高跟。

       他回过头，正对上一张面无表情的脸，便也一本正经地感叹道：“没想到你的品味这么独特。”

       Mike随手接过鞋子，就着身上的宽松休闲裤，光脚套上带有亮片的白色八厘米高跟皮鞋，双手叉腰，装腔作势地在他跟前扭了扭：“怎么样？”

       “你是选了真心话，还是大冒险？”

 

10\. 人作死就会死

       “你也知道我们系的姑娘。”

       “跟你一样豪爽？”

       “不，热衷看热闹。”

       “所以？”

       “所以，愿赌服输，我被自愿参加了万圣节的戏剧表演。”

       “嗯哼？”

       “幸运地拿到了Daae女士。”

       “……非常期待。”

 

11\. 棒读

       “Mike，我不会帮你剃腿毛的，”Ben难得独占沙发，从咖啡桌上拿起剧本，随意翻了几页，伴着浴室的水声，饶有兴趣地研究起标识各演员位置的简笔舞台示意图，“别忘了把溅到墙上的泡沫冲干净。”

       “拜托你了，Raoul，我想象不出还有谁能帮助我，”Mike从门缝里探出头来，“就只是手臂和小腿而已，我已经解决胸毛了。”

       Ben用食指指着魅影的台词，一字一顿地念道：“我亲爱的Christine，没有人能帮你，就算是你亲爱的Raoul也不可能。”

 

12\. 破廉耻的春梦

       “怎么样，爽不爽？”男人油光满面，躺到身旁，用手肘撑起身子，偏头看过来。

       Ben被这突如其来的发展打蒙了，照常工作的眼睛却一点儿不漏地盯着Mike健硕的手臂和结实的胸脯，以及点缀在体毛上的细小汗珠。

       “太疯狂了。”

       他想要表达不满，却控制不住自己的声音，听上去反而像是赞叹。

       对方闻言满意地用脚尖勾起被单，摆足封面女郎的诱人架势，一点点露出脚踝、小腿。顺着他的动作看过去，Ben倒抽一口冷气，惊醒过来——那是今晚“Christine”首次登台独唱时所穿的白色纱织裙摆。

       说起来，Mike粗犷的唱腔配上恋人天各一方后明媚又忧伤的小清新歌词，确实是独具“杀伤力”。Ben单手捂眼，绝不会承认他此刻的脸颊有多滚烫。

 

13\. 模仿电影里的高端动作

       解决掉磨人的年中测评，自然是Mike嗨翻天，Ben瘫在家的时间。

       “这套怎么样？”Mike整了整皮衣的竖领，踢了踢脚上的靴子，走进客厅。

       “还好。”电视屏幕上的两位特工正在接头，中情局监视着他们，与此同时，监视车已经被屋顶杀手的十字准心锁定；Ben压根儿没抬头往旁边看。

       “是吗？”Mike大喇喇地站到沙发正前方，挡住屏幕。

       Ben无奈地摁下暂停，从上到下扫了一眼，不得不说，对方高中毕业后直接参军，在训练和实战中煅就的身体，怎样都顺眼：“一般般吧。”

       闻言，Mike拉直前襟，向前两步后猛然做出掏枪射击的姿势，在007开场动作后还加上了西部牛仔举枪吹散火药烟的陶醉神情：“爷明明帅呆了好吗！”

 

14\. 被透剧

       “你不准备出门了是吧？”Mike走到门口又折了回来。

       “看样子你最好带着姑娘去外面开房了。”Ben靠在扶手上，放松地把脑袋搁在臂弯里。

       “这可有点麻烦，”他小声咕囔了几句，大约是想起了上次溜进女生宿舍被舍管扔出去的经历，“——你哪来那么多电影看？”

       “老派谍战片，都是经典，下一部是TTSS。”

       Mike突然笑了：“就是内贼是XX的那部？”

       然后越发愉悦地看着Ben挑高的眉毛。

 

15\. 凶手就是你

       “这真不能怪我，实在是印象太深刻了，”在被Ben瞪了十秒后他终于有点儿心虚，“不然我给你推荐点儿别的？”

       “你平时会看谍战片？”Ben抄起手，两臂在胸前交叉。他向来不看律政剧，一来是想在休息时远离这种题材，二来剧中简化问题逻辑不清，看得着急。

       果然，Mike不太确定地开口：“你看名侦探柯南吗？”

       “快滚！”Ben扔出的靠垫只打到了快速合拢的房间门。

 

16\. 连续十次平局

       “今天该你洗碗了。”

       “开玩笑！我们一个月一起吃了几顿饭？哪来的轮值表！”

       “今天导师又从我的提案里挑了一堆刺儿。”

       “你半小时前要求我去热菜的时候已经用过这句了。”

       “热菜哪里比得上洗碗？”

       “我热了菜，你去洗碗。”

       “不然我们猜拳吧？”

       Mike看着难得幼稚的法学生，惊异地意识到对方没开玩笑，改而建议：“我屋里有个飞镖盘。”

       然后，Mike十发全中红心，Ben也全部击中红心。

       “看吧，我说了要猜拳的。”

       “除了勤奋好学生之外，你一定有第二重身份！”

 

17\. 熊孩子来寄宿

       敲击窗户的声音打破了洗碗僵局。

       “你认识她？”Mike还处于飞镖的打击之中，疑神疑鬼地看着Ben。

       “别开玩笑了。”对方快步走到窗前，把站在窗框上，坚持不懈地用褐色喙缘敲打玻璃的绿色鹦鹉放了进来。

       “你好？”Mike伸出手，微握成拳，邀请她落下来。

       “你好！”鹦鹉毫不怕生。

       “不如就让这只聪明的鹦鹉来决定今天谁洗碗！”

       “你！”鹦鹉抢答道。

       Ben笑着看向大眼瞪小眼的一人一鸟：“他说要你去洗碗。”

       “你说要谁去洗碗来着？”

       鹦鹉不改初衷：“你！”

       Ben笑得倒在了沙发上，直到好一会儿后上网发帖寻找失主时还没完全忍住，而Mike从外带中餐里捡了些干净的白饭放到窗台上，然后乖乖站到了水槽前。

 

18\. 偷养宠物

       “我周末有训练，你记得回来喂Misha。”

       “谁是Misha？”Ben抬起头，认真地盯着Mike，“不会吧，你取名字的时候有没有问过她同不同意啊？”

       “你可得记住了啊，别一激动就又在图书馆通宵了。”

       “好好好。”

 

19\. 小学生级别的争执

       “为什么我才三天没回来，她就只粘着你了？”Mike刚放下包，迫不及待地招呼起借住的亚马逊鹦鹉，然而对方扇了扇翅膀，低头从Ben手中叼走一颗青葡萄，没理他。

       “你一共就喂了她两天，你吃什么她吃什么，会喜欢你才怪。”

       “我可是有动物魅力(animal charm)的男人！”说着便紧挨着对方坐下，轻轻用指节外侧去碰站在Ben另一侧手臂上的聪明鸟儿的蓬松颈羽。

       Misha的下眼睑滑出来，眨了眨眼睛，没有动；Ben也僵了一下，然后：“去，我从宠物店买了点儿专用饲料回来，你倒点儿出来喂她。”

 

20\. 抽象画

       Mike已经盯着鹦鹉用来吃饲料的大号瓶盖三分钟了，在Ben走过来时，他终于说：“你看，这块像不像龙卷风，说不定Misha是在警告我们，天气即将骤变。”

       “‘他’叫Michael，”Ben把手放到对方的肩膀上，“而且刚才来要鹦鹉的学妹不是说了么，她家还有另一只Michelle在等着。”

       见Mike还不说话，Ben接着说：“他一定会记得你的，陪你吃了那么多外卖，何况你俩还有同一个名字。”

       沉默。

       “东门新开了一家酒吧，去看看，我请客！”

       立刻得到答复：“没问题！现在就走！”

 

21\. 无聊的短信

       「红砖楼竟然还没塌」

       「上面起码盖了两层爬山虎」

       「简直是奇迹啊」

       「奇迹啊」

       「啊」

       『在上课？』

       「Bingo!」

       「这幻灯片起码已经用了十年了」

       「说不定十五年」

       「所有文字都要转一圈才出现」

       「这是多大的执念」

       『翘了呗』

       「我也很想啊」

       「然而已经被记住脸了」

       「“再溜就记零分”」

       「作为教员怎么能做出威胁学生的事情」

 

22\. 喋喋不休

       「道德教育」

       「而且是必修课」

       「意义何在」

       『深切同情』

       「像你金发碧眼，标准的荧幕帅哥，下巴上还有个看见就想舔上去的屁股窝」

       「软软的金毛耷在额头上，泛着水光的蓝眼睛，再往衬衫外面系个围裙，谁能抵挡这种诱惑」

       Ben捏着手机，呆了两分钟。

       「有没有感觉全凭直觉，有没有道德靠的是修养」

       「哪里是口头讲讲就会有改变的」

       他呼出一口气，快速打出：

       『可惜你还非得听完不可』

       然后把手机扔到一边。

 

23\. “其实我是外星人”

       隔宿舍老远，Ben就看见一辆军牌改装越野停在宿舍门前。再一细看，那坐在轮椅上的人：“Mike？”

       对方抬头注意到他，神色立刻松懈下来，激动地招呼他过去，然后三言两语拿他作借口，赶走了先前坚持要送他上楼的其他人。

       “没事儿，我能走，轮椅是用来骗假的。”

       对方身上经常带伤，有车送回来还坐上了轮椅，是第一次。Ben没说话，盯着长裤下沿露出的白色绷带。

       “真心的，就只是弹片划伤而已，”电梯里只有他们俩，Mike接着解释，“新来的在练手榴弹，拿错了，听声儿不妙，反应又慢，我不能让他们傻站着，你说是吧。”

       “要休息多少天？”Ben摸钥匙开门。

       Mike安稳地坐在他身后：“要不了多久，半个月吧。”

       “那还真是长得挺快。”他挑高眉毛，满脸的不相信。

       从Ben手中接过拐杖，Mike小心翼翼地将自己从轮椅上撑起来，试探地走了两步，说：“我们苏格星(Planet Scots’)的生命就是这么神奇。”

 

24\. 每天回家都看到老婆在装死

       既然训练因伤暂停，上级对Mike绩点的要求就毫无转圜的余地。原本打算明年再战的课程，这次非得搞定不可。

       于是，一开门，Ben便看见一位拉直平躺在地上，双手合十，嘴里念念有词的同居人。

       “今天又是哪一出？”

       Mike的嘴唇张张合合，又低声念了几个词，突然卡住，沉默三秒后睁开眼，倒看着站在他头的方向的Ben：“伟大的主啊，请你帮帮我，怎样记住案例啊？”他眨眨眼睛，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

 

25\. 刷仇恨

       “你还有几门？”Ben没理他，从柜子里拿出杯子，给自己倒了杯水。

       “明天开始，一共四科，十场考试，总共三周。”Mike从地上坐起来，临时抱佛脚显然效果不太明显。

       异常愉快地挤挤眼睛，Ben笑着说：“啊哈，祝你好运！我只剩一门了，明天的刑法选择题。”

 

26\. 故意拿错领带

       “太感谢你了！”来人径自坐到Ben对面，越过打开的笔记本电脑，捧着他的脸，在左右颊各落下一个亲吻。

       “Mike, 你什么毛病？！”认出对方，Ben放下了架在胸前的手臂，顺手盖上电脑屏幕，抬头对上一双因激动而闪闪发光的蓝绿色眼睛，像极了鹦鹉Michael翅膀根部的孔雀蓝，被今天的领带衬得分外好看，“等等，那是我的领带！”

       “今天出现的案例全是我背过的，绝对不会有问题，”面对控诉，Mike毫不在意地将领带摘下来，亲昵地直接为对面人戴上，“多亏了这条领带的保佑。”

       Ben飞快地眨了眨眼，没能说出话来。

 

27\. 发酒疯

       “想我了？”接到Ben的电话时，他们刚好散伙。考完试的自由让大家都有些飘飘然，但毕竟才结束，都累得够呛。

       听筒传来的声音却很陌生：“你是他朋友？”Mike立刻清醒过来，“他喝多了，我把地址发给你，过来接一下。”

       这是间地下室提供赌拳的酒吧。Mike穿过人群，走到吧台边，看见独自坐着的男人和周围的玻璃杯：“发生了什么？”

       “他结了个案子。”多半听完全部情节的酒保耸肩回答。

       坐在一边的Ben立刻抬头反驳：“我和解了一个案子。”

       Mike一愣，安抚意味地将手放在身边人肩上，在昏暗的灯光下，他的脸庞泛着红晕，深蓝眼睛仿佛盛满摇碎的星光。

       他挪开目光，将Ben架起来，朝酒保点头致意，忍不住评论：“他还挺安静。”

       谁知酒保摇摇头：“你是没看见刚才在楼下……”

 

28\. 胃在翻滚

       “Mike，我觉得头晕。”

       “那就把头盔戴上，戴上就舒服了。”

       “不要，戴上喘不过气。”Ben搂得更紧了，抱着他的腰，双手放在他身前，捏着头盔。

       叹了口气，Mike暗自希望能快点儿到宿舍。

       “Mike，我觉得肚子难受。”

       “想吐吗？我们可以停下来。”

       “哈哈，骗你的。”

       “真是的，”Mike一时无言，只好接腔道，“竟然被骗了。”

       他感受到身后人咯咯笑了起来。

 

29\. 起床气

       Mike盯着床上人的微微颤抖的金色睫毛，小心翼翼地往后退，不幸的是，那人再一次抓住了他的手腕。

       “Ben，我就去趟卫生间而已，马上就回来。”Mike没准备彻底吵醒对方，只期望通过半梦半醒时的对话，说服Ben放他走。

       “不要，”眼皮稍稍抬起，露出一条缝，马上又闭上了，“留在这儿。”

       Mike没辙了。凌晨时他连哄带骗地让同居人躺到床上，还帮忙掖好被角。刚准备回自己的房间，衬衫下摆就被抓住了。他睁着那双越发透亮的眼睛，头发在摩托车上被风吹得乱糟糟的，声音也软绵绵的：“陪我。”

       Mike没法拒绝，只好顺着他，也躺在床上。

       但现在已经快中午，他必须得走了。他其实也不想离开，但他有些心跳发快，也许酒精的劲儿还没过，也许他得快去洗把冷水脸。

       “拜托，Ben，你得让我走，”Mike忍不住用另一只没被抓住的手，将对方落在脸上的发丝拂到一边，“你认出我是谁吗？”

       “Mike，你是Mike，”刚刚还迷糊着的男人倏地睁开眼，眉眼弯弯地凑上来，而Mike冷不丁地发现自己贴上了他的嘴唇。

 

30\. 猎奇的手机铃声

       这太过了。

       Mike这么想着，但却不自禁地张开了嘴，试探地用舌尖勾对方共舞。

       时间仿佛变慢了，扬起的下颌，微闭的双眼，指尖在金发间摩挲，另一边他们十指相扣，没有什么能打断这一刻的温存与美好，除了——

       “WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?”

       Ben瞬间睁开眼，一边道歉，一边手忙脚乱地在床头柜抽屉里翻找手机。

       等Ben接完电话，收拾整理好，走出房间时，Mike适时地递给他一管醒酒液和一杯白水，顿了一下才开口：“感觉好点儿了吗？”

       “嗯，”Ben明白他说的并非是昨晚的酒精，“那是个公益案，车祸死亡赔偿，”他昂头灌下药液，大口咽下一些水，继而若有所思地握住玻璃杯，“原告母子俩因为误会八年没见面了，儿子买的车防侧滑(ABS)系统有问题。多一些赔偿款也许对母亲的生活更有帮助，我早就知道有这种情况，但真遇上，放弃上诉的时候，我依然……”他重新对上Mike的眼神，朝他微笑：“我想我还是相信司法系统的。”

       “为了正义？”Mike勾起嘴角。

       “始终为了正义，”Ben肯定地回答，然后添上一句，“别担心，我能找到平衡。现在为了归档，我得再回去签几份文件，不然啰嗦又事儿多的导师该急了。”

       Mike看着他在房间里寻宝似的抽出几叠资料，又把几份表格归到同一个文件夹里，决定暗自把醉酒后的Benjamin Asher藏到脑海某个柔软的角落。他走到冰箱前，问：“吃点儿东西再走？”

       “不了，”Ben的声音从远渐近，“我得在路上解决。

       那双笑意盈盈的眼睛恢复了往日的神采，Mike回头看他，单手捏着冰箱门：“为了庆祝你第一次独立处理案件，晚上我们出去吃？”

       “好啊，”Ben又往前走了一步，他们的嘴唇再次相遇，呼吸缠绕在一起，笑容和甜蜜在一次次交汇间越酿越浓。

       Mike抵着对方的额头，一手撑着流理台，另一手从腰际向上，搂着Ben的背：“这才是个像样的第一个吻。”

       Ben笑起来，空气有一下没一下地蹭着Mike的脖子：“你说的对，这可比刚才的味道好多了。”

       没等Mike接话，两人同时感觉到Ben裤兜里的手机震动。

       飞快地再啄一下近在咫尺的唇瓣，Ben提起包冲出房门。与他急切的脚步声一同越来越轻的，是那段刺耳又提神的狐狸叫。

 

 

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐~


End file.
